Choice
by carnadeite
Summary: 3 of 3. Tibalah juga hari H! Apa Mamori akan menentukan pilihan terbaik? Tinggal di Saikyoudai atau mengambil beasiswa ke London? Apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan? my first fanfic, rnr!
1. Chapter 1

**Yukiko Hiruma Proudly Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 multichapter FanFic,**

_**Choice**_

[_Karena_ _kau-lah oksigenku, hal terpenting bagiku_]

.

.

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning (s): Slight/emang HiruMamo, Ooc, Abal, kayak sinetron, 3rd POV, Deathchara, Abal, romance gagal, friendship, dsb

_Don't like? Don't read, ya!_

**1****st** **Down: **_**Itu**_** atau **_**Dia**_

Sore ini adalah sore yang spesial untuk malaikat dalam bentuk manusia itu; Mamori Anezaki. Dengan langkah bahagia, dia meyambangi lapangan dimana klub _amefuto_ biasa latihan. Rambut _auburn_-nya yang indah itu terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore yang bersinar _gentle._ Aroma _vanilla_ menyeruak dari tubuhnya saat tubuhnya bergerak penuh semangat. Indah, memesona, sempurna. Itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Mamori. Gadis itu—seperti yang tadi diutarakan di atas—memang seperti malaikat dalam bentuk manusia. Iris mata biru _sapphire_-nya tampak berkilat-kilat, menunjukkan kepintaran sekaligus keindahan dari empunya. Tubuhnya—cukup—tinggi dan semampai, hal yang diinginkan setiap wanita. Kemolekan tubuhnya? Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dan tak lupa, rambut _auburn_-nya yang lembut, membuat siapa saja ingin menyentuhnya. Sikapnya yang baik—beneran baik, penuh afeksi, tanggung jawab dan cekatan membuatnya di sayangi semua orang. Yap, dialah malaikat SMA Deimon.

"Yo, _Kuso mane_!"

Mamori menengok ke belakang. Di belakangnya berjalanlah seorang lelaki bertelinga _elf_. Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan terpana. Dari kejauhan, bola matanya melihat 'malaikat' yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yap, 'malaikat' di mata Mamori itu adalah Yoichi Hiruma. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan satu tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya dengan tangan lain yang memegang erat senjata AK-47. Sinar mentari yang tidak terlalu terik membuat wajah 'komandan dari neraka' itu bersinar dengan alami, tanpa perlu bantuan pemutih (?)—lagipula kulit Hiruma memang putih, kok. Rambut _spike _pirangnya bergerak tidak teratur karena tersapu angin. Dari kejauhan, Mamori bisa melihat iris mata hijau _emerald_ lelaki itu terlihat—semakin—bersinar karena pantulan sinar matahari. Tunggu dulu, Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_ Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. _Satu tindakan bodoh lagi, Mamori! _ Gerutunya dalam hati. Hiruma kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Mamori lalu mengatupkan rahang mulutnya agar pipinya tidak menggelembung.

DRT DRT DRT DRT

Mamori menutup matanya dan juga telinganya. Suara tembakan senjata kini memecahkan keheningan disekitarnya. Bau mesiu kini memenuhi penciumannya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa menciumnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyukai bau mesiu senjata Hiruma. Setelah suara tembakan itu berhenti, Mamori memelototi Hiruma. Yang dipelototi hanya menyeringai. Ooh! Bukan seringai biasa, tapi seringai setan yang memperlihatkan gigi runcing Hiruma. Seringai Setan SMA Deimon. Mamori menepuk dahinya pelan. Yap, sebuah tindakan bodoh dari seorang Mamori Anezaki karena telah terpana pada iblis seperti Yoichi Hiruma. Yap, kalau Mamori Anezaki adalah malaikat SMA Deimon, maka Youchi Hiruma adalah iblis SMA Deimon.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, pecinta _cream puff_ sialan?" tanyanya, masih setia dengan kata 'sialan' yang ia sisipi di setiap nama panggilan orang-orang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mamori mengernyit, tidak suka dengan kelakuan Hiruma. Dan, oh! Catat ini; ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Hiruma untuk kesekian kalinya dan Mamori sadar, ia tidak bisa _sepenuhnya_ melawan.

"KE KE KE KE KE, kue sus sialan itu memang membuat otak sialanmu bekerja lebih lambat, mantan manajer sialan!" hina Hiruma untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saking seringnya Hiruma mengejeknya, Mamori sampai kehilangan hitungan. Kali ini, Mamori hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban dari sang mantan _quarterback _Devil Bats yang lebih terdengar sebagai hinaan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Mamori datar, mencoba membelokkan pembicaraan dari topik-penghinaan-terhadap-kue-sus-kesukaannya. Seringai Hiruma melebar. "Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku mengikutimu kan, _Kuso mane_?"

Mamori akhirnya menggelembungkan pipinya. Ia melengos dan berjalan menuju lapangan tempat para pemain _amefuto_ menggelar latihan. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku datang untuk melihat Sena!"

"Aah, benar. Mamori-_neechan_ sialan ini masih setia memperhatikan Si Cebol Sialan itu! KE KE KE KE KE!" tawa Hiruma meledak. Mamori menatapnya datar. _Hiruma memang gila. _Tidak peduli lagi, ia berjalan menuju lapangan itu. Mamori kini sudah sampai ke lapangan, ia duduk di atas rerumputan hijau di sisi lapangan. Seluruh fokusnya kini tercurah kepada teman-teman seperjuangannya—minus Mushashi, Kurita, dan Hiruma— yang masih rajin latihan. Saat-saat latihan itu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi Mamori. Tidak, setiap waktu yang ia jalani bersama klub _amefuto_ berlambang kelelawar itu adalah waktu yang paling berharga. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Deimon Devil Bats kembali berputar-putar di kepala Mamori, percis seperti film.

"Yaa~! Mamo-_nee_!" Gadis berambut biru-keunguan itu melambaikan tangan pada Mamori saat menyadari keberadaan Mamori yang tidak jauh darinya. Mamori membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Ia kemudian menatap Sena dkk yang tengah berlatih di lapangan itu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Mamori. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menjadi manajer klub _amefuto_ lagi—karena ia sudah kelas tiga dan kelas tiga dilarang mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun, ia tetap merasa senang karena ia bisa tetap melihat dan mengikuti perkembangan Deimon Devil Bats. Setelah meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer, Mamori merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat pada olahraga nomor satu di Amerika itu. Salah satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengatasi kerinduannya adalah dengan mengunjungi waktu latihan setiap ia memiliki waktu luang. Dan itu cukup efektif! Oleh karena itu, sore ini adalah sore yang spesial untuknya.

"Yaa~! You-_nii_ juga datang!" Suzuna kembali berteriak kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mamori lagi. Mamori mengangkat alisnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk arah kanan dengan pom-pom merahnya. Mamori langsung saja melirik ke arah kiri yang berarti arah kanan dalam posisi Suzuna.

Iris _sapphire_ Mamori terbelalak kaget saat melihat Hiruma duduk di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Hiruma. "Apa aku terlalu banyak melamun, ya?" tanya Mamori dalam hati. "Sejak kapan iblis lelaki itu ada di sampingku?" tanyanya masih dalam hati.

"Hei, Manajer Sialan," panggil Hiruma dengan nada yang tidak biasa, seperti akan ada hal penting yang ia sampaikan. Sayang, Mamori tidak terlalu memerhatikannya—Mamori terlalu terpaku pada kata 'manajer-sialan'.

"Apa?"

"_Amefuto_ itu seperti oksigen sialan, bukan? Sedetikpun aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Manajer Sialan?" tanyanya tanpa melirik gadis di sampingnya. Bola mata _emerald _Hiruma tetap menatap lapangan itu dengan takjim. Sementara itu, pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan sukses membuat tenggorokan Mamori tercekat. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Ditatapnya wajah Hiruma hati-hati. Ya, sekali lagi Mamori terpana. Tapi kali ini mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats itu terpana karena untaian kalimat yang terucap dari lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ya," jawab Mamori pelan, akhirnya suaranya keluar juga.

"KE KE KE KE KE, kalau begitu pastikan _cream puff_ sialanmu itu tidak menghambat kinerja otakmu saat nanti membantuku membuat taktik sialan di Saikyoudai," ucap Hiruma pelan. Namun, karena jaraknya dengan Mamori tidak terlalu jauh, maka gadis itu bisa mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Hiruma manyeringai lebar, wajahnya sangat menakutkan. Hawa iblis keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, teri-teri sialan? Kalian sebut yang seperti ini latihan?" hardik Hiruma dari sisi lapangan, ia menarik nafas panjang-panjang kemudian.. "C-E-R-B-E-R-U-S!"

"HIEE!" teriakan pasrah Sena dkk menggema di seantero kampus SMA Deimon, disusul dengan kekehan tawa Iblis yang sepertinya belum puas dengan latihan kali ini.

Matahari kini mulai beranjak ke peraduannya. Kegelapan kini mulai merambah di langit. Menyamarkan rona merah pada pipi gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. _Apa itu maksudnya dia menyuruhku untuk bersamanya lagi? _

"Aku pulang!" suara Mamori kini menggema di halaman rumahnya. Suaranya terdengar riang dan penuh aura _positive_. (A/N: Kalian pasti tahu kenapa, kan? Kekekeke!) Langkahnya lebih bersemangat dan riang daripada tadi sore. Sang malaikat merasakan kebahagiaan, seakan roda kehidupannya berhenti. Ia merasa ada di puncak tanpa menyadari kalau roda akan terus berputar. Dimana kalau ada kebahagiaan pasti—

"Ah.. Mamo, kebetulan sekali kamu sudah pulang!" Nyonya Anezaki alias _emak_-nya Mamori tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori riang. Melihat wajah bahagia Ibunya, Mamori semakin bahagia. Hari ini terasa sangat sempurna bagi malaikat tanpa sayap itu.

"TA-DAA!" Nyonya Anezaki memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Sebuah amplop coklat besar. "Ayo baca siapa pengirimnya!" suruh Nyonya Anezaki pada putri tunggalnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang—dan juga tidak sabaran. Mamori tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ibunya yang seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian menerima amplop coklat tersebut dan membaca pengirimnya.

"I-ini!" pekik Mamori tidak percaya—bukan ekspresi yang Ibunya harapkan.

—ada kesedihan yang siap menghantamnya kapanpun. Dalam kasus Mamori, saat inilah kesedihan itu akan—mulai—menghantamnya.

Mamori Anezaki kembali menghela nafas. Pikirannya terasa lelah, padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sudah dua jam dia memandangi benda _itu_ dengan perasaan yang tak jelas. Iris biru safirnya tidak bersinar terang seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Mamori. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda _itu_.

Kalaulah saat ini adalah dua tahun yang lalu, gadis berambut _auburn_ itu pasti akan senang setengah mati saat menerima benda berwarna putih _itu_. Maklum, benda _itu_ dulunya adalah benda yang sangat Mamori inginkan. Tapi kini, kenyataan berbalik. Ia tidak mau benda _itu_ datang kemari, ke hadapannya. Semuanya berubah saat ia menemukan dunia yang baru ia ketahui. Dunia dimana dia bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat. Dunia yang dulu sempat ia tidak sukai karena dianggapnya berbahaya. Dunia yang dengan sekejap menjadi kesehariannya setahun terakhir. Oh, dan tentu saja dunia yang mempertemukannya—mendekatkannya—dengan orang _itu_. Yap, dunia itu adalah dunia _amefuto._

Frustasi, Mamori memegang dahinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat. _Kenapa hal ini menjadi sangat rumit? Bukankah aku tinggal memilih ya atau tidak. A atau B!_ Mamori menggerutu dalam hati.

"Mamo, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" suara Ibunya memecahkan kekalutan mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats itu. Nyonya Anezaki itu memegang pundak anaknya lembut. Mamori mendongak. Ck. Gadis berparas seperti malaikat itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Ibunya sendiri di kamar yang bernuansa _hommy_ itu. ini kali kedua dalam hari ini ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Apa gadis itu kehilangan _sense_-nya untuk merasakan hawa seseorang? Entahlah.

"Ah, tidak _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Mamori dengan suara yang lirih. Tangannya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipegang, untuk menahan rasa gugup dan juga air mata yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar. Ia menatap mata Ibunya, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Apa kamu menolak tawaran itu, Mamo?" tanya Ibunya dengan nada lembut. Tapi, di telinga Mamori—yang sedang galau, kalimat sewajar itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan sekaligus larangan. Mamori menunduk. Otaknya terasa akan meledak padahal ia tidak sedang mengerjakan taktik-taktik untuk setiap pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats—klub _amefuto_ kesayangannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Mamori saat itu, ia berkata "_Kaa-san_, kalau aku menerima_nya_, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini? Aku menyukai—"

Be Continue,

2th down: Mereka Teman, _Bukan_ Kotak Kaca.

**Waktunya Tralala-Trilili with Author GAJE~!**

Umm, ano.. #celingak-celinguk. Saya ada dimana nih? #plak

Ah, iya.. saya sekarang ada di Fandom ES21. Ehm, Perkenalkan nama saya Yukiko Hiruma, cukup panggil Yuki saja, minna~! :DD #so kenal. Btw, ada yang bisa memberitahu seberapa besar tingkat keabalan cerita yang sudah kalian baca di atas itu?

Ah, maaf.. fic pertama saya jelek yah? Maaf ya, saya baru amatiran =,=a... udah gitu saya sebenernya belum nonton ES21 sampai habis. Baca komiknya pun hanya di volume akhir-akhir saja—itu juga komiknya punya temen. #curcol. Jadi, maaf ya kalau tokohnya rada OOC/emang OOC T.T. tapi bagaimanapun juga, saya pengen banget buat fic ttg ES21 dan meramaikan fandom ini—dengan fic berkualitas, tentunya. Tapi, kayaknya saya masih banyak kekurangan yah? -,-

Mm, untuk mengurangi kekurangan, saya mau minta petunjuk untuk meraih jalan lurus (?) dari para senpai-senpai, author-author, maupun para anymous reader yang baik hati. Kalau ada yang—berbaik hati—mau memberi pelajaran khusus dalam segala hal tentang ES21/ perbaikan kualitas fic saya, silahkan lemparkan saja ke kotak review atau PM ^^ klik kotak di bawah ini yaa.. ayo-ayoo~! Sekalian mengakrabkan diri \^o^/

Ditunggu yah,

Yukiko Hiruma,

The newbie in the—ES21—great world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukiko Hiruma Proudly Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 multichapter FanFic,**

_**Choice**_

[_Karena kau-lah oksigenku, hal terpenting bagiku_]

.

.

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning (s): cerita kali ini—seperti yang telah direncanakan—agak panjang dan maksa, HiruMamo, Ooc, Abal, kayak sinetron, 3rd _POV_, _Deathchara_, Abal tenan, di **akhir fic ini ada cerita garing yang maksa**, _romance_ gagal, _friendship_, dsb

_Don't like? Don't read, ya!_

**2****rd****Down: **_**Teman dan Kotak Kaca**_

_**Flashback**_

"Apa kamu menolak tawaran itu, Mamo?" tanya Ibunya dengan nada lembut. Tapi, di telinga Mamori—yang sedang galau, kalimat sewajar itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan sekaligus larangan. Mamori menunduk. Otaknya terasa akan meledak, padahal ia tidak sedang mengerjakan taktik-taktik untuk setiap pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats—klub _amefuto_ kesayangannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Mamori saat itu, ia berkata "_Kaa-san_, kalau aku menerima_nya_, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini? Aku menyukai—"

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

"Aku menyukai—"

"Menyukai apa?" potong Mami Anezaki penasaran. Ia menatap heran putri tunggalnya itu. Sementara, yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mami Anezaki hanya menghela nafas. Di ruangan ini hanya terdengar suara isakan lirih dari Mamori. Melihat perubahan sikap putrinya, Nyonya Anezaki langsung membelai rambut _auburn_ putrinya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat putrinya menangis seperti ini. Apalagi saat ini Mami tidak mengetahui penyebab tangisan putrinya itu. Hal itu diam-diam membuat Mami ikut sedih.

"Kau menyukai apa, Mamo?" pertanyaan itu kembali terulang. Mamori mengusap air mata yang dari tadi berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Tapi sejujurnya, Mamori tahu betul kenapa ia menangis. Bulir-bulir air bening itu langsung keluar dari matanya saat ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya apabila ia menerima hal _itu_.

_Tidak ada pertemuan lagi dengan teman-temannya._

Itu cukup buruk.

_Tidak ada creampuff._

Itu—sangat—buruk.

_Tidak ada belaian orang tuanya._

Itu—jauh—lebih buruk.

_Tidak ada Hi—_

Mamori tersentak. Matanya kembali memanas dan berkabut saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Terutama kemungkinan terakhir yang sepertinya sulit untuk diakuinya.

"Sudahlah, Mamo. Lebih baik kamu pikirkan dulu tentang hal _ini_. Besok-besok kita pikirkan bersama lagi, ya?" Ibunya memberi saran. Mamori mendongak demi melihat senyuman Ibunya. Gadis yang matanya sedikit sembab itu mengangguk kemudian memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengukir sebuah lengkungan indah di wajahnya. Mami Anezaki menepuk kepala putrinya pelan kemudian meninggalkan kamar yang di dominasi warna kalem itu.

_Ckrek_, pintu tertutup.

"Selamat tidur, Mamo." Terdengar suara lembut dari balik pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda itu.

"Hn." Mamori menjawab singkat kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Iris safir matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas. Sedih, senang, marah, kesal, dan rindu kini bercampur aduk di hatinya dan membentuk kata lainnya; Galau. Ia menutup matanya dan bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi. Bisa jadi gawat ceritanya kalau tangisannya ini membuat matanya bengkak. Bisa dipastikan besok teman-temannya akan mencengkokinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mulai dari pertanyaan basa-basi sampai yang pertanyaan paling konyol. Mamori sudah tahu hal itu.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya ingin melirik ke arah kiri. Melirik ke arah sebuah bingkai kayu coklat yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata Mamori sedikit menyipit karena sinar lampu kamarnya langsung terbias ke bingkai itu, membuat silau matanya.

Tangannya yang mulus bergerak untuk meraih bingkai itu. Saat buku-buku jarinya menyentuh pinggiran bingkai itu, ada perasaan bergetar dalam hati gadis yang dalam beberapa bulan ini akan meninggalkan SMA Deimon itu. Mamori menahan keras tangisnya saat ia menggeser pelan bingkai itu dan mendapati sebuah foto di dalamnya. Foto anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Sebentar lagi, ia akan berpisah _jauh _dengan kawan-kawannya itu. B-E-R-P-I-S-A-H. Ya, pada malam-malam sebelumnya ia memang sempat memikirkan hal ini. Tapi, perkiraannya melenceng. Ia berpikir kalau ia _hanya_ akan berpisah universitas. Tapi—kalau ia menerima hal _itu_, ia dan kawan-kawannya akan berpisah sangat jauh, bukan hanya berpisah gedung penimbaan ilmu, tapi juga berpisah ribuan kilometer.

"Bayangkan! Ribuan kilometer!" Hati Mamori menjerit.

Mamori memerhatikan satu persatu wajah teman-temannya itu. Tapi, secara naluriah mata Mamori terpusat pada satu titik. Pojok paling kiri dari foto tersebut. Pojok kiri yang menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Pojok dimana ia bisa melihat lelaki yang sudah setahun ini menjadi penghias mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi kini, ia akan terpisahkan tembok tidak terlihat yang bernama jarak. Itulah kemungkinan terakhir yang tidak mau Mamori akui.

_Sungguh, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan lelaki itu.. _

_Tapi, bagaimapun juga aku harus mengejar cita-citaku.._

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

_Malam itu, setelah keputusan itu dibuat,_

_kesedihan menggantung di langit-langit kamar Mamori._

_Di tempat lain,_

"Aku menyukai—"

.

.

.

PRAAAK

Sebuah benda elektronik yang bernama _headphone_ kini tergeletak lemah (?) di atas lantai berwarna abu-abu itu. Seseorang yang berdiri di dekat _headphone _hitam itu kini terlihat kesal. Pemilik _headphone_ itu berdecak, mengucapkan sumpah serapah, melemparkan teropong kecil yang dari tadi menemaninya, memukul tembok, menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya dan klimaksnya; berteriak—entah kepada siapa. Untung saja orang itu berada di tempat yang sepi, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang memerhatikannya. Ehm—sebenarnya, kalau pun ia melakukan hal itu di depan umum, pasti tidak ada yang berani mengganggu 'kegiatan'nya itu.

Lelaki itu kini mencengkram pagar pembatas lantai tertinggi apartemen-nya itu. Kulitnya yang putih tampak semakin memutih—memucat—karena angin musim gugur yang sedari tadi berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Angin musim gugur terus saja mengganggu lelaki itu. Angin itu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang lelaki itu dan juga menggoyang-goyangkan kedua anting yang selalu setia bergantung di telinga _elf_ empunya itu. Angin itu sepertinya ingin mengetes kesabaran lelaki itu—sepertinya angin itu tidak tahu siapa yang ia ganggu. Tapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau memedulikannya. Otaknya yang jenius itu memikirkan hal yang menurutnya lebih penting. Oh! Tentu saja hal itu berhubungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu melalui teropongnya. Tangisan. Itulah hal yang baru saja Yoichi Hiruma saksikan dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri—dengan bantuan media teropong tentunya. Sayang, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat 'mangsa'nya malam ini menangis karena alat penyadap yang ia pasang di tas Manajer Sialannya itu tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Walaupun begitu, setan itu tetap menyeringai.

"Kapan-kapan akan kupasang penyadap yang lebih baik lagi! KE KE KE KE KE KE! Menguntitnya memang menyenangkan!" gumam Hiruma sambil tetap diiringi kekehannya itu. Tapi, dalam satu detik, ekspresinya kembali berubah. Garis wajahnya kembali menjadi tegas dan serius. "Apa yang terjadi pada Manajer Sialan itu?"

_Malam itu seharusnya Hiruma tahu kalau tidak akan ada lagi 'kapan-kapan'.._

SMA Deimon, 07.31 a.m

"Semuanya, silahkan isi formulir penentuan universitas ini," sahut lelaki tua beruban itu sambil berjalan mengedarkan sebuah formulir berwarna putih itu ke seluruh bangku. Tak lama, guru itu kembali ke mejanya. Dahi lelaki tua yang merupakan wali kelas itu tampak terlipat. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan empat lipatan sekaligus. Ehm—sebenarnya tiga, karena yang satu lagi—setelah _author _lihat-lihat—merupakan keriputnya. Diedarkannya mata coklatnya itu ke ruangan kelas bercat putih tersebut. Keadaan kelas itu nampak berbeda. Namun, bukan dari segi fisiknya. Melainkan tidak ada sorak-sorai, tidak ada saling lempar kertas, dan yang lebih aneh lagi; tidak ada suara kekehan setan terdengar dari dalam kelas yang terletak di lantai 3 gedung SMA Deimon itu. Tentu saja tidak terdengar kekehan ataupun suara tembakan karena pemilik _akuma techou _itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu—yang amat-sangat-penting.

Yoichi Hiruma menatap datar seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya, Mamori Anezaki. _Kenapa manajer sialan itu diam saja? Apa kue sus sialan itu menghentikan kinerja otaknya?_ Hiruma bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Atau jangan-jangan karena kejadian kemarin itu?_

Entah kenapa, salah satu guru senior di SMA Deimon itu meneteskan keringat dingin saat iris mata _ebony_-nya bersirobrok dengan iris hijau tosca milik salah satu muridnya. Hiruma Youichi-lah pemilik iris hijau tosca itu! Pantas saja guru beruban itu merasakan adanya getaran ketakutan yang hebat sampai-sampai bulir-bulir keringatnya menetes jatuh!

Yoichi Hiruma, lelaki yang sukses membuat 'guru'nya membeku di tempat hanya meletupkan balon dari permen karet _less_ _sugar_-nya. Sebenarnya Hiruma tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap 'guru'nya itu. Setelah otaknya berhenti mengulangi nama Mamori Anezaki a.k.a Manajer Sialan—yang tidak mau lepas dari otaknya sejak kemarin malam, ia baru menyadari kalau kertas formulir itu tidak sampai ke mejanya, dan menanyakan hal itu lewat kilatan matanya. Namun, karena guru itu hanya diam saja, Hiruma langsung mengambil senjata AK-47-nya—entah darimana—dan menodongkannya tepat1800 ke arah dahi 'guru'nya itu. Ia langsung mengeluarkan seringai setan andalannya. Pikirannya yang jenius menghasilkan ide yang—menurutnya—sangat brilian.

"Yo, Guru Sialan. Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kertas sialan itu, HAH?" bentaknya. Orang yang dimaksud 'the commander from hell' itu langsung berlari kecil menuju bangku Hiruma. Walaupun saat itu pinggang lelaki itu sedang sakit, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. _Biarlah pinggangku ini _encok, _itu lebih baik daripada peluru itu menembus kepalaku, _pikir Guru itu_._ Tepat saat guru—malang[**1**]—itu berada di depan bangku Mamori—yang tepat di depan bangku Hiruma, Hiruma berkata—memerintah, "Berhenti!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando untuk yang kedua kalinya, guru itu berhenti tepat di depan bangku Mamori. "Biarkan cewek sialan itu yang memberikannya padaku," perintah Hiruma datar. Dan untuk yang berjuta-juta kalinya, perintah Hiruma terkabulkan. Guru itu dengan pasrah menaruh kertas formulir itu di atas meja salah satu murid kesayangannya. Jantung guru itu berdetak lebih kencang, mengalahkan degup jantung murid-muridnya yang sedang menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan takut-tapi-mau-lihat-apa-yang-terjadi-berikutnya. Setelah kertas itu diletakkan di meja Mamori, guru itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nih," Mamori membalikkan badannya demi memberikan kertas formulir itu. Saat itu pula, senyum—seringai—Hiruma mengembang. Semua sesuai dengan perkiraannya; Mam—manajer sialan itu akan membalikkan badannya selama 3 detik, kemudian kembali ke posisi awal—membelakanginya. Tiga detik itulah yang Hiruma incar.

_**Detik pertama**_..

Saat tubuh Mamori berbalik ke belakang, Hiruma memfokuskan matanya pada kertas formulir milik Mamori—yang Hiruma yakin sudah diisi oleh pemiliknya.

_**Detik kedua**__.._

Mata Hiruma langsung memfoto seluruh kata-kata dalam kertas formulir itu.

_**Detik ketiga**__.._

Dengan menggunakan impuls kecepatan dewa milik Agon, Hiruma sukses mengingat semua kata-kata dalam formulir itu dan informasi itu langsung bisa ia proses. Hiruma menyeringai senang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, rencana _quarterback _Deimon Devil Bats itu berhasil dilaksanakan.

_**Detik keempat**__.._

Mata Hiruma terbelalak kaget saat otaknya sudah memberikan hasil informasi yang telah ia baca;

Nama : Mamori Anezaki

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

Pilihan pertama : London University, jurusan kedokteran

Pilihan kedua : Saikyoudai University, jurusan kedokteran

"Tidak menolong guru sialanmu eh, Manajer sialan?" di saat rasa kaget sekaligus tidak percaya hinggap di tubuhnya, Hiruma malah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Oh! Tentu saja untuk menetralisir kekagetannya.

".." Mamori membalikkan badannya lagi, tapi tidak menjawab 'ajakan perang' dari Hiruma. Ia hanya menatap Hiruma datar kemudian kembali ke posisi awal. Seakan tidak memiliki gairah hidup, tidak memiliki semangat lagi, Mamori hanya terdiam. Matanya memang tidak terlalu bengkak, tapi masih terlihat sembab. Hiruma yang sempat melihat iris safir Mamori tidak cerah seperti biasanya langsung berpikir cepat. Dalam waktu 4 detik, ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau Manajer Sialan_nya_ itu semalaman menangis karena ia memang akan pergi ke London University.

"Kemungkinan kertas sialan yang kemarin itu surat beasiswa atau panggilan untuk pergi ke Universitas sialan itu. Keh! Pantas saja kemarin ia menangis!" sahut Hiruma dalam hati sambil menyeringai puas karena bisa menyatukan teka-teki yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. "Nah, sekarang kita lihat apakah Manajer Sialan itu punya nyali untuk meninggalkan _cream puff _sialannya itu?" tanya Hiruma dalam hati sambil memainkan pulpen di jarinya. Dalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam ia berharap Mamori tidak akan pergi demi _cream puff _menjijikan itu.

_Tapi otak jenius Hiruma tahu benar, Mamori akan pergi dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.._

SMA Deimon, 05.39 p.m

Sore ini—seperti biasa—adalah sore yang spesial untuk malaikat dalam bentuk manusia itu; Mamori Anezaki. Dengan langkah yang lesu, dia meyambangi lapangan dimana klub _amefuto_ biasa latihan. Rambut _auburn_-nya yang indah itu terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore yang bersinar _gentle._ Aroma _vanilla_ menyeruak dari tubuhnya saat tubuhnya bergerak kaku. Indah, memesona, sempurna, tapi tak bernyawa. Itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Mamori saat ini. Gadis itu—seperti yang tadi diutarakan di atas—memang seperti malaikat dalam bentuk manusia. Akan tetapi, iris mata biru _sapphire_-nya tidak tampak berkilat-kilat seperti biasa. Ah! Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri-seri saat tersentuh angin musim gugur kini tampak muram. Tidak berekspresi. Bahkan tatapan matanya kosong. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, semua orang bisa menyadari, ada _sesuatu_ yang menghilang dari malaikat itu.

"Yo, _kuso mane_!"

Telinga Mamori terasa geli—namun nyaman—saat ia mendengar suara berat menyapanya dari belakang. Ia langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sejenak, wajah Mamori kembali ke wajahnya yang biasa; penuh semangat, bercahaya, dan bahagia. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah. Kembali muram, bahkan jauh lebih muram saat ia menyadari kalau di belakangnya itu tidak ada siapapun. Lebih tepatnya, hanya ada daun pohon yang sudah berguguran. Apa Mamori menjadi gila? Entahlah, tapi berharaplah supaya hal itu tidak terjadi. 'Kakak perempuan' dari Sena itu hanya menatap daun itu dengan mata yang sayu. Mamori merasa dirinya seperti daun yang berguguran itu. Tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Mamori menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Seperti baru dibangunkan, ia kembali berjalan menuju lapangan. Tangannya yang mulus memegang erat sekotak manisan lemon yang mungkin menjadi manisan lemon _terakhir_ yang ia berikan kepada teman-temannya.

"Yaa~! Mamo-_nee_!" seperti biasa, orang yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah Suzuna Taki. Mamori—memaksakan untuk—tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang ia pikir mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan 'adik'nya itu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kalau latihan sudah selesai. Suzuna—yang menjadi manajer tim baru—tengah membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats yang baru selesai menjalani latihan neraka. Mamori yang berniat membantu Suzuna langsung berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Suzuna, bolehkah aku membantu?" tanya Mamori hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anggota _team_ kepada manajer baru berambut biru itu.

"Yaa~! Tentu saja~!" sahut Suzuna kelewatan riang. Untuk saat ini, iris _sapphire _milik Mamori terlihat kembali bercahaya. Saat membantu anggota tim _amefuto _kebanggaannya ini, Mamori seperti menemukan kembali apa yang sedari tadi menghilang dari dirinya; kebahagiaan.

"Mamori-_san_, ano.." Monta menepuk pundak Mamori, membuat Mamori menoleh kepadanya sambil memberikan senyuman _angel_-nya—dengan ikhlas. Monta yang memang _ngeceng_ Mamori—sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu—hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk menahan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Sesaat Monta lupa apa yang ia harus tanyakan. "Ada apa, Monta-_kun_?" tanya Mamori.

Hening sesaat.

Tiba-tiba Monta menjetikkan jarinya, sepertinya lelaki yang mirip monyet itu mengingat apa yang harus ia tanyakan. "Apa benar Mamori-_san_ akan melanjutkan kuliah di London?" tanya Monta dengan suara yang tegas, membuat anggota-anggota lain yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kelelahan meliriknya, "Wali kelas Mamori-_san_ yang kebetulan guruku tadi menyebutkan kalau Mamori-_san_ akan kuliah di London University, apa itu benar?" tanyanya kembali. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu! Jadi kecewa MAX~!" sambungnya tanpa ampun.

"Benarkah itu.. Mamori-_neechan_?" tanya Sena mewakili _curiousty_ seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Suzuna yang biasanya cerewetpun terdiam mendengar percakapan Monta dan Mamori.

"Itu..." Tenggorokan Mamori tercekat.

"Aku sebenarnya.." Ia menatap seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang berkumpul hari itu. semua kenangan bersama mereka memenuhi pikiran Mamori.

"Hal itu.." Air mata mulai menyembul dari kedua pelupuk mata Mamori.

"_It's damn right_," jawab seseorang. Mamori menengok ke belakang. Ia mendapati Yoichi Hiruma tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sesaat Mamori hampir kehilangan kendalinya saat ia menyadari kalau punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Hiruma. Merasa dadanya sesak, Mamori berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, pikirannya setengah mabuk karena ia menghirup aroma _mint _yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Hiruma yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Semua orang langsung saja merasa dunia mereka sedikit bergetar mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Oh, kecuali sang _Eyeshield _21. Sena menatap perempuan yang sudah ia anggap menjadi Kakak perempuannya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Sejak dulu Sena tahu benar kalau Mamori sangat ingin mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di London University. Sena tahu benar kalau Mamori belajar dengan giat agar ia bisa kuliah di sana. Tuhan yang Maha Pemurah lagi Maha Penyayang itupun mengabulkan do'a malaikat tersebut. "Tapi, kenapa Mamori-_neechan_ tidak terlihat bahagia? Bahkan ia malah menangis, ada apa ini?" tanya Sena dalam hati.

"Mamori-_neechan_.." panggil Sena dengan suara bergetar saat melihat Mamori semakin terisak. Semua mata tertuju pada Mamori, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bergerak, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka harus lakukan. Bahkan Hiruma sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Mamori, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku.. aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian! Kalian sudah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupku. Selain itu, aku mencintai _amefuto_, sama seperti kalian. Kalau aku pergi ke sana.. aku tidak bisa bermain _amefuto _bersama kalian lagi.." Mamori terus mengutarakan perasaan yang ia pendam selama 24 jam ini. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

PLETAAK!

Sebuah tangan besar baru saja menjitak kepala Mamori. Semua orang yang sedari tadi serius berpikir dengan pikirannya masing-masing langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara tersebut. Tapi, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menjitak Mamori sekeras itu, mereka semua terdiam. Mamori yang tadi dijitak oleh Hiruma hanya menoleh ke belakang sambil memelototi Hiruma. Melihat wajah Hiruma yang lebih garang daripada biasanya, Mamori hanya terdiam.

"WOY~! KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA, EH?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara yang terdengar. Umm.. marah?

"HANYA KARENA ITU SAJA KAU MENANGIS SEPERTI ORANG GILA, HUH? KEMANA OTAKMU YANG CERDAS ITU, MANAJER SIALAN? Sudah kuduga _cream puff _itu membuatmu bodoh! KALAU KAU INGIN BERMAIN _AMEFUTO_, MAINKAN SAJA! KAU BISA KAN MENGGUNAKAN INTERNET? PAKAI INTERNET SIALAN ITU UNTUK MEMBANTU KITA DISINI MEMBUAT STRATEGI! ITU SAMA SAJA KAN SEPERTI MEMBANTU MEREKA? MAKANYA JANGAN _GAPTEK!_" teriak Hiruma tepat di telinga Mamori. Semua anggota DDB langsung _sweat drop_ melihat Hiruma yang marah-marah.

Hiruma kemudian mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Mamori dan membisikkan sesuatu pada tepat di sebelah telinga Mamori, "Pergilah ke Universitas sialanmu dan jangan kembali sebelum kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Ingatlah ini Manajer Sialan; jarak hanyalah kotak kaca sialan yang tidak terlihat. Sama seperti kotak kaca yang bisa dihancurkan dengan benda tumpul, hancurkanlah jarak dengan teknologi sialan, _baka mane,_"

Mamori mendongak sedikit demi melihat ekspresi wajah Hiruma. Namun, cahaya mentari yang hampir kembali ke peraduannya membuat ekspresi wajah Hiruma tersamarkan. Entah kenapa, Mamori bisa merasakan kalau Hiruma tersenyum tipis. Tapi dibalik senyuman tipis itu Mamori merasakan 'sesuatu' yang aneh.

"Itu benar sekali, Mamo-_nee_, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kita, kita kan tetap teman," sahut Suzuna yang ternyata sudah menangis, ia pun memeluk Mamori erat. Hiruma pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan yang sedang menyemangati Mamori. Tanpa Hiruma sadari, sepasang iris _sapphire_ tengah menatapnya sambil menahan tangis. _Hiruma.. kalau kau menyuruhku pergi, kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?_

**Be Continue**:

**Last Down: **_**It Is**_** What **_**It Is**_.

.

**Cerita dalam cerita** :

[**1**]guru malang:

Jadi gini ceritanya, saat pembagian wali kelas untuk setiap kelas, ada guru muda yang—sialnya—mendapatkan posisi terhormat sebagai wali kelas Hiruma, tapi, guru muda itu dengan liciknya meminta kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Bapak kepala, bukankah lebih baik murid seperti Hiruma-kun itu diberi wali kelas yang sudah senior? Siapa tahu pengalaman menangani murid-murid nakal para guru senior itu bisa menjinakkan Hiruma." Rayunya. Dan bodohnya, kepala sekolah malah mengiyakan saja. Jadilah guru tua itu yang dipilih untuk menjadi wali kelas Hiruma. Tapi guru tua itu hanya berkata dengan nada ringan:

"Wah, lumayan di tahun terakhir saya ngajar, saya bakal nyobain jadi wali kelas setan. Lumayan, siapa tahu jadi bisa tahun yang mengesankan,"

Setelah kejadian di atas, guru tua itu langsung mengajukan surat pensiun dini.

"Daripada saya mati dini, lebih baik pensiun dini!"

_Untung saja Hiruma tidak tahu_

.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

#ada suara jangkrik

Ternyata ceritanya G-A-R-I-N-G!

**Waktunya Tralala-Trilili with Author GAJE~!**

Haaa~h! apa yang sudah saya tulis?

G-A-J-E amat yah =,=

Maaf apabila di chapter kedua ini teryata fic saya tidak mengalami perubahan; tetap abal dan garing. Terus juga saya belum sempat baca ulang fic ini karena tugas sudah berteriak-teriak minta dikerjakan. Jadilah saya langsung publish.

Oke, daripada kita ngomongin fic abal, lebih baik kita **balas review** dari chapter 1:

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: hai Natsu! Asik, aku disambut :) kamu suka? Makasih :)) #senyum malu. Btw, kebetulan banget tebakan kamu bener. Aku jadi mikir.. jangan-jangan kamu punya indra keenam? #atau cerita aku yang mudah di tebak? Btw, datang untuk me-review lagi yaa~h! :D

**Sasoyouichi: **ini dia chapter selanjutnya! Terimakasih sudah menyambutku ^^ btw, tetap me-review yaa ^^d

**G-Dragon BigBang:** ini lanjutannya! Tetap review yah~! ^^

**Undine-Yaha: **kyaa~! fic aku dipuji~! #nari-nari dipojokan. Ini lanjutannya ^^ umm, sepertinya homey. Ehhehehe, saya yang salah #malu. Terimakasih untuk mengingatkan. Aku coba untuk lebih teliti lagi, deh. Btw, tetap me-review yaa~!

**Keigo Sumikura: **hehehe, aku memang sengaja bikin kalian penasaran #dibazooka. Apakah cerita ini sudah dibuat? Jawabannya B-E-L-U-M sama sekali. Tapi garis besarnya sudah dibuat kok, dan memang terpikirkan 3 chapter. Doakan semoga tidak meleset dari target ya ^^ tetep review yaa~!

.

**Makasih banyak kepada teman-teman semua yang sudah me-review ceritaku,**

**Ditunggu di review cerita berikutnya~!**

**.**

**.**

**Ayo silahkan lupakan—dua—cerita abal di atas,**

**Kalau cerita ini sudah menimbulkan efek samping pada otak Anda, **

**Silahkan membuang keluh-kesah Anda pada kotak review saya =)**

**Sign,**

**Yukiko Hiruma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukiko Hiruma Proudly Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 multichapter FanFic,**

_**Choice**_

[_Karena kau lah oksigenku, hal terpenting bagiku_]

.

.

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning (s): cerita kali ini—seperti yang telah direncanakan—akan sangat panjang dan maksa, HiruMamo, slight SenaSuzu, _Absolutely_ Ooc, kayak sinetron, 3rd _POV_, _Deathchara_, Abal tenan, _romance_ gagal, _friendship_ tidak terasa, dsb

_Don't like? Don't read, ya!_

**Last Down: **_**It Is What It Is**_

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Itu benar sekali, Mamo-_nee_, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kita, kita kan tetap teman," sahut Suzuna yang ternyata sudah menangis, ia pun memeluk Mamori erat. Hiruma pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan yang sedang menyemangati Mamori. Tanpa Hiruma sadari, sepasang iris _sapphire_ tengah menatapnya sambil menahan tangis. _Hiruma.. kalau kau menyuruhku pergi, kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?_

_**Flashback end**__**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Tes.**_

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Mamori. Suzuna hanya mempererat pelukannya saat menyadari kemeja _sailor_-nya basah. Sena tidak diam saja, ia mengelus pundak malaikat itu lembut. Sementara Monta hanya menahan tangis. _Aku tidak menyangka Mamori-_san _jadi sedih karena akan berpisah denganku_, pikirnya_._ Ha-Ha-Ha _brother_ dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap lirih mantan manajer mereka yang sedang bersedih itu, sementara Doburoki-_sensei_—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana—juga sibuk berpikir bagaimana jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang menimpa gadis itu.

Entah mengapa sang raja siang juga tampak ikut bersedih. Sinarnya makin meredup, meredup dan akhirnya tenggelam di barat, meninggalkan langit dengan dominasi warna jingga yang sangat indah; berharap supaya malaikat yang tengah menangis itu bisa melihatnya dan merasakan ketenangan. Sementara sang putri malam sudah nampak di langit, bersiap menghibur Mamori dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Tapi semua usaha mentari dan rembulan itu tidak terasa oleh Mamori. Gadis itu sedang sibuk mengatur perasaannya. Ia juga sibuk menghentikan otaknya untuk terus menggurat wajah Hiruma.

**.**

**.**

Setelah 5 menit lebih Mamori menangis dalam dekapan Suzuna, akhirnya tangisan Mamori berhenti. Mamori melepaskan pelukan Suzuna dari tubuhnya._ Sebuah keputusan yang diambil Mamori sudah bulat dan ia tidak akan menyesal._

Ia memberikan senyuman penuh penghargaan pada mantan _cheerleader _era komando Hiruma itu. Iris _sapphire_-nya tidak terlihat gelap lagi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat semua temannya yang ada di situ. Yang ditatap hanya melemparkan senyuman tulus. Senyuman seorang teman yang hangat dan memberi semangat. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati Musashi, Yukimitsu dan Kurita juga ada berdiri di antara kerumunan itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengajukan 5W+1H pada mereka. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik yang terasa begitu berharga.

Tapi, saat ia selesai mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tanpa aba-aba, hatinya terasa sakit dan perih. Pemandangan di hadapannya menyisakan sebuah lubang hitam di dadanya.

Angin malam sendiri sudah mulai berhembus. Menerpa tubuh-tubuh yang masih tegap berdiri di tengah lapangan itu. Anginnya terasa menyejukkan—sebenarnya. Tapi, bagi Mamori, angin itu terasa menusuk. Menamparnya telak sehingga ia sadar ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang. Dan dalam sedetik kemudian, Mamori tahu benar apa yang kurang. Dengan cepat, kesedihan mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang terus mendesak ke luar. Tapi, lengkungan yang indah tetap terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ... terbiasa," gumam Mamori.

**.**

**.**

"Mamori-_neechan_, kapan Mamori-_neechan_ akan pergi ke Inggris?" tanya Sena dengan nada hati-hati. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya dipelototi oleh sepasang bola mata biru tua milik Suzuna. Sena hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mamori hanya memandang Sena lembut. Ia kini berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sena di sebelah kiri, Suzuna di sebelah kanan. Sebenarnya arah rumah Suzuna berlawanan dengan rumah Sena maupun Mamori, tapi gadis yang selalu ceria itu ingin mengantar mereka sampai ke stasiun. Dari pancaran mata Suzuna, terlihat jelas ia sangat khawatir pada Mamo-_nee_-nya itu. Sebenarnya kekhawatiran Suzuna itu tidak perlu karena kali ini tidak ada perasaan ragu di hati Mamori. Tidak ada lagi yang perasaan sakit yang menghujam dadanya. Ia sudah sepenuhnya yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Sehari setelah ujian selesai aku akan langsung pergi," jawab Mamori dengan santai. "Sudahlah Suzuna, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Mamori menepuk pundak Suzuna yang sedari tadi mengintimidasi Sena. Lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum pada Suzuna, sementara gadis berambut biru tua itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sena, marah. Tapi Mamori bisa melihat pipi Suzuna sedikit merona. Mamori tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil. _Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara Sena dan Suzuna, _pikirnya. Dua sejoli itu hanya menatap Mamori heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Tadi dia menangis, tapi sekarang malah tertawa.." pikir mereka bersamaan. Namun, kelegaan berangsur-angsur memenuhi hati Sena dan Suzuna saat melihat senyuman Mamori. Sejenak, tidak ada percakapan menghiasi perjalanan mereka ke stasiun. Keheningan melingkupi atmosfer jalanan yang cukup gelap itu.

Mamori hanya menggenggam erat tas hitamnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang sudah didominasi oleh warna _navy blue._ Bintang-bintang yang tersebar di langit malam itu bersinar dengan semangat, kerlap-kerlipnya menarik perhatian sang malaikat untuk memperhatikannya sejenak. Dalam hati, Mamori bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ia masih bisa menikmati panorama—yang luar biasa indah—ini bersama dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia menatap Sena dan Suzuna bergantian, kemudian pelan-pelan melambatkan langkahnya. Kini, Mamori berjalan di belakang mereka, menatap punggung mereka yang ternyata sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Terutama Sena, dia tidak lagi membutuhkan perhatian berlebihan dari Mamori, atau sekotak _bento_ setiap waktu istirahat. Sena sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kini, Mamori bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya untuk meraih cita-citanya dan juga mengurusi masalahnya sendiri.

Sang malaikat tanpa sayap itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap rembulan yang tergantung tepat di atas kepalanya.

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mamori mengukir wajah lelaki itu._

**.**

**.**

_Di tempat lain_,

Lelaki yang hampir ditakuti seluruh warga Jepang itu tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Di sebelah pagar pembatas lantai tertinggi di apartemennya. Namun, tidak ada _headphone_ yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dingin itu. _Headphone _hitam itu kini tersematkan di tempat yang tepat, di kepala Hiruma. Lelaki itu kini sedang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik, rembulan. Sadar atau tidak, Hiruma tengah memikirkan manajer sialannya itu. Bahkan sedari tadi ia sibuk menguntit Mamori.

Garis wajah Hiruma terlihat tegas seperti biasanya. Angin musim gugur juga masih setia menemaninya. Kedua anting itu juga masih bergelayut di telinga _elf_-nya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Dada lelaki itu terasa sesak. Hal itu terjadi tepat saat _headphone_-nya menghasilkan _input_ dari alat penyadap baru—yang lebih canggih, tentunya—yang ia pasangkan di tas Mamori. _Sehari setelah ujian, aku akan langsung pergi._

"Ck, berarti dua minggu lagi," gumamnya kemudian meletuskan balon dari permen karet _mint_ kesukaannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini," sahut seseorang dengan suara beratnya. Hiruma tidak bergeming walaupun ia cukup kaget karena kedatangan orang tersebut yang cukup mendadak dan tidak terdeteksi. Ia tetap menatap rembulan di atasnya. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran sahabatnya itu. Efek dari terlalu sering menguntit seseorang mungkin?

"Kau mencariku? Keh, kau perhatian juga rupanya, Orangtua Sialan!" sahut Hiruma _ngasal._

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya padamu, kau tahu?" Musashi tersenyum penuh rahasia kemudian menghampiri Hiruma. "Kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Musashi.

"Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak bertanya!" hardik Hiruma. Ia sebenarnya tidak marah, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia kan sedang sibuk menguntit Mamori.

"Boleh kutebak apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Musashi lagi. Mantan _kicker_ Deimon Devil Bats itu kini sudah berada di sebelah Hiruma. Tangannya yang berotot itu langsung bersentuhan dengan pagar pembatas. Ia berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar itu dengan tangannya berfungsi untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Posisi itu cukup strategis bagi Musashi yang ingin melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau,"

"Kau sedang menguntit Anezaki, kan?" Hiruma yang sebelumnya sibuk menatap rembulan langsung melirik tajam Musashi saat pemilik gelar '60-yard-magnum' mengatakan hal itu. Sementara Musashi tersenyum tipis sambil mengorek telinganya. _Sudah kuduga, dia memang memerhatikan Anezaki, _pikir Musashi.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan 'itu' padanya sebelum ia pergi ke London?" tanyanya lagi, memecahkan keheningan. Hiruma tidak bereaksi, masih berusaha menyembunyikan kekalutannya dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Tapi, Musashi yang sudah mengenal baik Hiruma langsung menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang dilanda perasaan galau. _Poker face _itu tidak ampuh di hadapan Musashi.

"KE KE KE KE KE KE! Mengatakan apa, eh? Dua minggu lagi manajer sialan itu akan pergi! Kau ini bodoh ya, Orangtua Sialan?" Hiruma terkekeh sampai air matanya mengalir deras. Tapi dalam nada suaranya tadi, Musashi merasakan ada perasaan 'pasrah' dan 'sedih' tersisipkan di dalamnya. Lama keduanya terdiam. "Ternyata kau yang bodoh, Hiruma," gumam Musashi. Hiruma yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tentu saja bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiruma menarik kaos Musashi. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat tajam. Tanda dia serius dan tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Musashi hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Hiruma dari kaosnya.

"Sederhana saja, kau memang menara pengontrol permainan yang paling luar biasa di lapangan. Ah, aku salah. Di luar lapangan pun kau tetap bisa mengatur apapun yang kamu mau. Tapi itu tidak mengubah persepsiku kalau kau menara pengontrol yang gagal mengontrol sesuatu yang lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini," jawab Musashi tak kalah serius.

"Gagal mengontrol hal sialan yang lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini? Keh, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma, lelaki itu tertarik dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Musashi.

"Perasaanmu. Kau menara pengontrol yang tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanmu sendiri, Yoichi Hiruma," jawab Musashi tenang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan saat Musashi berjalan melewatinya, "_Don't be crazy, you fuckin' old man_!" ejek Hiruma. Tapi walaupun begitu, setengah hatinya menyetujui apa yang baru saja lelaki itu katakan padanya.

Ia kembali mencengkram pagar pembatas itu walaupun buku jarinya sudah memutih. Hiruma kembali menatap rembulan yang tergantung bulat sempurna di atas kepalanya. Iris _emerald-_nya tampak lebih bersinar kala sinar rembulan terbias di sana.

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hiruma menggurat wajah gadis itu._

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya,

Deimon _High School_, 05. 34 p.m

Semua ruangan kelas di SMA Deimon sudah tampak sepi. Namun, ada satu ruangan di lantai tiga yang masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yah, tidak bisa disebut tanda-tanda kehidupan juga, sih. Tapi, cukup membuktikan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas di ruangan itu.

**Tik tik tik tik**

Suara itulah yang sedari tadi memenuhi langit-langit ruangan paling ujung di khusus untuk tiga. Suara sentuhan antara _keyboard _dan sepuluh jari seorang manusia. Ah ... ralat. Seharusnya suara sentuhan antara _keyboard_ dan sepuluh jari seorang manusia yang sering kali disebut iblis oleh manusia lainnya. Ya, manusia setengah iblis itu adalah Yoichi Hiruma.

Lelaki itu kini dengan santainya menatap layar laptop Sony VAIO kesayangannya. Ia—tumben—duduk di bangku paling depan, dekat jendela. Angin pun dengan mudahnya bisa menyentuh kulitnya yang mulus dan lembut itu. Tangannya yang ramping sedari tadi terus bergerak lincah di antara sekumpulan huruf dan angka yang tertera di _keyboard_. Hinggap di satu huruf kemudian loncat ke huruf lainnya, itulah yang dilakukan jari-jari Hiruma selama dua jam ini. Entah berapa bungkus permen _mint_ telah ia habiskan. Lelaki itu mungkin tak peduli. Tapi, seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di belakangnya peduli.

"Sebelas," gumam gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan saat melihat Hiruma mengambil satu bungkus permen karet dari samping laptopnya.

**Plop**

"Kenapa kau masih disini heh, Manajer Sialan?" tanya Lelaki itu kasar—seperti biasanya. Gadis yang jadi pujaan setiap lelaki di Deimon itu hanya tersenyum datar saat mendengar pertanyaan si lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu. Sudah dua jam lelaki itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma singkat, namun dengan nada yang cukup pedas. Tapi, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Sangat kontras dengan Mamori yang menggembungkan pipinya. Bibirnya mengkerucut, pipinya menjadi merah—kesal. Manis sekali! Tapi, sayang gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk oleh rasa kesalnya pada kaptennya itu. Mengapa tidak? Dilihat dari sisi manapun, sebenarnya Mamori sama sekali tidak mengganggu Hiruma. Yang dilakukan gadis itu sejak bel pulang dua jam yang lalu hanyalah duduk di bangkunya sambil berusaha untuk tidur setelah kemarin malam sibuk mengepak seluruh pakaiannya. Apa itu layak disebut mengganggu? Bukankah sebenarnya Hiruma yang baru datang ke sekolah itu yang mengganggu istirahat sejenak Mamori dengan suara ketikan yang bercampur dengan letusan gelembung permen karet itu? Itu benar, Hiruma baru datang ke kelas saat bel berbunyi, saat anak-anak lain sibuk untuk pulang. Haha, benar. Dalam kata lain, penguasa Jepang dari balik layar itu sukses melewati seluruh pelajaran hari ini. Oh! Hari ini pun ia sukses mengganggu Mamori, hal yang akan sangat ia rindukan nantinya. Walaupun saat ini hal itu belum terasa.

"Manajer Sialan!" panggil Hiruma, meruntuhkan lamunan Mamori yang sudah melebar kemana-mana.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya Universitas itu mau menerima monster sialan penggila hal menjijikan sepertimu?" tanya Hiruma sambil membalikkan badan. Tak lupa, seringai jahil terpatri di wajah tampannya itu. Sementara itu, Mamori sibuk mengutuk Hiruma—dalam hati, tentunya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Bersiap untuk menyambut ajakan perang dari Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, aku kan pintar," jawab Mamori pede.

"Ya, untuk ukuran orang utan, kau cukup pintar," ledek Hiruma dengan tampang yang serius.

"Kalau aku yang pintar seperti ini saja kau sebut orang utan, lalu kau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku manusia jenius! Ternyata kau memang bodoh ya, Manajer Sialan!" kini Hiruma sibuk terkekeh, membiarkan rasa kesal terus mengendap di hati gadis itu.

"Sia-sia saja aku berbicara denganmu!" Mamori menjerit kesal, berusaha menyudahi percakapan yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna ini.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin orang utan sepertimu bisa berbicara denganku!" ledekan Hiruma semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Mamori merengut.

"Lupakan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik persamaan-dirinya-dengan-orang-utan.

"Mengedit data pertandingan," jawab Hiruma singkat. Ia kembali menghadap ke layar laptopnya. Sementara itu, kening Mamori berkerut.

"Data pertandingan?"

"Hn,"

"Data pertandingan apa?"

"Semua pertandingan yang pernah kita jalani," jawab Hiruma, "Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan saat tidak mengikuti latihan," sambungnya.

"Oh.. seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, Hiruma-_kun_. Kau selalu melakukan segalanya sendirian. Kurasa sekali-kali beristirahat itu tidak masalah. Kau lupa, ya? Minggu depan kita mulai ujian, lho."

**Tik tik tik tik tik**

Ruangan yang di dominasi cat putih ini kembali sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara _keyboard_ laptop Hiruma. Mamori hanya terdiam. Iris _sapphire-_nya menatap punggung Hiruma yang tegap. Sejenak, ia bisa merasakan aroma _mint _yang keluar dari tubuh lelaki itu tercampur dengan parfum miliknya sendiri. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat saat Deimon Devil Bats memenangkan pertandingan dengan penguasa daerah Kanto, Shinryuuji Naga. Beberapa hari kemudian, Hiruma dan dirinya berada di posisi yang sama seperti ini. _Background _suara yang sama, sinar mentari yang sama, dan angin musim gugur yang sama pula. _Kenangan indah, _pikir gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Tak lama, Mamori terhanyut dalam sebuah alunan suara yang dihasilkan _keyboard _laptop Hiruma.

Hiruma kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari balik punggungnya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan bola matanya sukses melebar kala menemukan sesosok malaikat yang tengah tertidur. Malaikat yang membuatnya terus menerus berkutat dengan laptopnya. Hiruma sendiri heran, ia hanya bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis bermata-langit-cerah itu saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Kalau ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, sudah dipastikan Mamori Anezaki akan langsung menyita seluruh pikirannya.

"Keh! Kau pikir aku mau memaksakan diriku untuk mengedit semua data sialan yang seminggu lalu sudah kuedit? Kau memang bodoh, Manajer Sialan!" gerutu Hiruma. Namun, tidak ada reaksi dari satu-satunya gadis yang ia akui kepintaran otaknya itu. Tiba-tiba, otak jenius Hiruma kembali menggaungkan sebuah ide yang langsung disambut seringai setannya.

**.**

**.**

_Di tempat lain,_

"Persiapannya sudah selesai?"

"Hiee~! Kau kan baru menghubungi kami tadi! Dan kami harus mempersiapkan _semuanya _sekarang juga? Kami tidak punya banyak wak—"

"Kau pikir anjing sialan itu memerlukan waktu yang banyak untuk menggigit bokongmu?"

"Baiklah, kami akan coba melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima kata kegagalan. Ingat itu, Cebol Sialan!"

_Glek,_

"Baiklah,"

_Sambungan terputus._

**.**

**.**

_Kembali ke kelas Mamori_,

**Kring kring**

Kening gadis bernama Mamori Anezaki itu berkerut. _Suara apa itu_? tanya Mamori dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan segala tenaga yang ia punya untuk membuka matanya. Haha, perilakunya itu seperti menunjukkan kalau di matanya ada setumpuk karung gandum, padahal kenyataannya kan tidak ada sama sekali. Sang malaikat SMA Deimon itu sepertinya sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga suara itu mengganggu istirahatnya, memaksanya untuk bangun.

**Kring kring**

Suara itu kembali meraung-raung, membuat kesadaran gadis itu berangsur-angsur kembali pada pikirannya. Dilihatnya ruangan sekitarnya. Jendela yang ada di sebelahnya tidak lagi meneruskan cahaya mentari sore, namun sinar bulan yang lembut. Iblis berkedok manusia yang—Err ... ia sukai itu pun sudah tidak ada di bangku depannya.

"Astaga! Aku.. apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Mamori bergumam sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok ruangan itu. "_Great_! _It's almost_ 9 _p.m_!" Mamori berteriak pasrah. Gerbang sekolah pasti sudah dikunci, dan mau tak mau ia harus meminta bantuan pada siapa saja. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk, mencaci, dan mendumel karena Hiruma tidak membangunkannya. Apa sifat setannya itu benar-benar membuatnya tega meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap?

**Kring kring**

Suara itu masih terdengar di telinga Mamori. Detik pertama mendengarnya, ia langsung tahu kalau itu suara nada dering _handhone_-nya. Ia langsung merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil benda berwarna merah muda itu.

_Kobayakawa Sena Calling_

Kening Mamori langsung berkerut saat melihat nama 'adik'nya yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya. Bukannya tak mau mendapat telepon dari Sena, tapi ia lebih berharap kalau orangtuanya yang menelpon, menanyakan di mana kabarnya. Tapi, mungkin saja Sena disuruh oleh Ibunya untuk menghubunginya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Mamori langsung menekan tombol gagang telepon berwarna hijau.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Mamori-_neechan_? Syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponnya," suara _Running back_ itu terdengar sangat lega.

"Ah, itu ... tadi aku ketiduran di ruangan kelasku," jelas Mamori—walaupun Sena tidak memintanya. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mamori, penyakit _overprotective_-nya kambuh. Ia mendengar gelak tawa—kaku—dari ujung teleponnya.

"Tidak, aku dan yang lainnya sedang di ruang klub, nih! Kita membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuat strategi pertandingan melawan Oujou White Knights **minggu depan**." Jawab Sena.

"Oh, baiklah. Dalam 6 menit aku akan sampai di sana!" ujar Mamori riang—karena menyadari kalau ia tidak sendirian—kemudian memutuskan sambungan, menenteng tas hitam-nya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Pikirannya yang masih tidak stabil—karena baru bangun tidur—membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa tidak ada pertandingan dalam jangka waktu sebulan ke depan.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa rasa ragu—apalagi takut, Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju _clubhouse_. Pikirannya yang selalu diisi oleh doktrin positif membuatnya menghiraukan keadaan sekolahnya yang—seharusnya—cukup menyeramkan bagi seorang gadis seumurannya. Bayangkan saja, ia melewati koridor sekolahnya dengan dingin padahal tidak ada satu cahaya lampu pun yang menerangi jalannya.

Sesampainya di depan _clubhouse_, Mamori langsung membuka pintunya pelan.

_Ckrek,_

Pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya yang gelap. Dengan ragu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna gelap itu.

_Tap,_

"Sena?" panggil Mamori ragu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari tengah ruangan, membuat Mamori sedikit terkesiap. Cahaya itu bersinar lembut, kemudian bergoyang-goyang karena digerakkan angin dan juga membuat ruangan ini sedikit terang. Mamori hanya menyipitkan matanya saat menyadari kalau cahaya itu berasal dari... lilin?

"Kejutaaa~n!" teriak beberapa orang bersamaan. Mamori yang terkejut hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Tak lama, lampu utama di ruangan itu menyala, sukses memperlihatkan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dalam beberapa detik Mamori terpana. Lilin—di atas kue, lampu yang dinyalakan tiba-tiba, dan teriakan kejutan? Dahi gadis manis itu sukses mengkerut. Dipandangnya seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mamori, "ini bukan hari ulangtahunku, kan?" sambungnya. Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang mendengarkan pertanyaan mantan manajernya spontan saja tertawa. Suzuna yang membawa kue berlapis krim putih itu meluncur (?) mendekati Mamori.

"Yaa~! Baca saja tulisan di kue ini~!" perintahnya dengan nada semangat. Mamori masih mematung, entah mengapa dirinya merasa seperti orang yang baru melihat dunia setelah 100 tahun tertidur. Ia tidak mengerti apapun—untuk saat ini.

"Kue apa ini? Bukannya Sena bilang kalau kalian sedang mengatur strategi utuk melawan Oujou White Knights? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian lakukan," ujar Mamori terlalu jujur, membuat seringai lelaki yang sedari tadi mengelap senjatanya itu melebar.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kita sudah membohongimu, _kuso mane_! Sudah, jangan banyak tanya dan baca saja tulisan sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma tegas.

"Iya, baca saja tulisannya Mamori-_neechan_, kau akan mengerti," lelaki berambut karamel itu menimpali—sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi teman-sepanjang-masanya-itu. Mamori hanya mengangguk kemudian membaca tulisan berwarna coklat di _cake_ itu.

_**Ini bukan perpisahan karena kita akan berjumpa di lain waktu,**_

_**Kita tidak berpisah jauh karena kita masih berada dalam naungan langit yang sama, berpijak di bumi yang sama.**_

_**Kita masih teman karena benang merah itu masih akan menghubungkan kita kemanapun kita pergi.**_

_**Baik-baiklah disana**_

_**YA-HAA~!**_

"YA-HAA?" tanya Mamori saat ia selesai membaca tulisan di atas kue itu. Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir itu membuat semua kesan indah, baik, dan mendalam dalam pada kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya menghilang. Mamori langsung melemparkan pandangan siapa-yang-melakukannya. Sontak semuanya diam, tapi—takut-takut—mereka menunjuk lelaki yang duduk di kursi paling ujung ruangan _clubhouse_. Mamori hanya mendengus.

"Bagus sekali, Hiruma-_kun_, kau menghancurkan tulisannya!" teriak Mamori kesal sekaligus senang. Kesal karena ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hiruma merebut kue dari Sena dkk lalu menulis sesukanya. Sementara di lain sisi ia merasa senang karena Hiruma mau ikut serta dalam membuat kejutan ini—walaupun hanya dengan menulis 'YA-HAA'. Mamori sih memang tidak tahu kalau Hiruma-lah yang merencanakan semuanya. Kalau mau tahu, sebenarnya Hiruma-lah yang menuliskan kata-kata itu. Yah, tapi gadis berambut sebahu itu menyangka kalau Sena atau Suzuna yang menulis kata-kata itu.

"KE KE KE KE KE!" tawa Hiruma menggema. Ia merasa sangat lucu saat Mamori menuduhnya menghancurkan kata-kata dalam kue itu dengan menambahkan 'YA-HAA~!'

'Tidak tau saja dia kalau aku yang menulisnya,' pikir Hiruma. Ia langsung memasang ekspresi wajah memangnya-aku-peduli-dengan-kue-sialan-itu.

"Hiruma-_kun_~!" Mamori hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya saat Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dari pelototan Mamori. Hiruma mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Sena. _Sekarang!_

"E.. eh, Mamo-_nee_," panggil Sena ragu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori—masih _bad mood._

"Sebelum kita semua memakan kuenya, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan bersama," jawab semuanya berbarengan. Oh, terkecuali Kumosubi karena dia mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengerti—atau bolehlah kita anggap dia mengatakannya—dan Hiruma, karena dia yang sedang sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa langsung memakan kue itu. Bukan apa-apa, perut gadis itu belum menerima asupan makanan sejak 6 jam yang lalu.

"Tutuplah matamu, Manajer Sialan!"

**.**

**.**

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Iris biru langitnya yang indah itu terhalangi oleh kain hitam yang dipasangkan Yukimitsu. Sementara itu, langkahnya dibimbing oleh suara Kurita yang terdengar selalu panik dan suara Kumosubi yang kita tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya.

"Aah~ kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak ke depan, ia mencoba untuk meraba-raba sesuatu, mencari pegangan. Tapi, tangannya hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya udara malam.

"Baik, sekarang berhenti melangkah, A-Anezaki-_san_!" perintah Kurita. Sontak, gadis bertubuh ideal itu langsung berhenti. Setetes keringat jatuh menuruni pipinya. Hatinya merasa sangat takut saat mendengarkan perintah terbaru dari Kurita. Kenapa? Masalahnya, suara Kurita itu terdengar sangat panik. Hehe, tentu saja _lineman_ terkuat Deimon Devil Bats itu merasa sangat panik dan takut karena di sebelahnya ada moncong senjata Hiruma yang siap meletus saat ia salah memberi perintah pada Mamori!

"Sekarang.."

"Lihatlah ke atas dan.."

"BUKA IKATANNYA!" perintah Toganou yang kemudian diikuti oleh adik-adiknya (?). Mamori pun langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka kain hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi pandangannya. Lalu saat mata Mamori menatap ke langit—

DOR DOR DORR!

—suara letusan langsung memekakkan telinga gadis itu. Ia langsung saja menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya. Namun, tidak dengan matanya. Matanya terus melihat warna-warni indah yang menghiasi langit secara tiba-tiba. Keindahan yang dilihatnya sukses membuat nafasnya terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Merah, biru, jingga, kuning, ungu, putih dan hijau.. semua warna yang ia ketahui langsung berserakan di langit, membuat beberapa bentuk bunga yang indah. Suara letusan kembali terdengar. Tak lama, kembang api itu kembali meramaikan langit yang hari ini diselimuti awan cukup tebal.

"Ini indah sekali!" ujar Mamori. Setelah pesta kembang api itu selesai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan.. untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia merasakan jantungnya hampir copot. Di pinggir lapangan _amefuto_ tempat ia berdiri, teman-temannya sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tepatnya, mereka berada di bawah pohon besar di sisi lapangan dengan tangan yang masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak berlapiskan kertas kado. Namun, dihiraukannya sedikit perasaan bingung ketika melihat banyak benda bergantungan di pohon tersebut. Ia lebih memilih melupakan semua hal yang mengganggu hati dan pikirannya.

"Yaa~! Mamo-_nee_ kemari!" panggil Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mamori kemudian tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan seorang lelaki yang berada di balik pohon itu, ia juga tersenyum tipis sambil menekan sebuah tombol dengan jarinya yang ramping.

PAAATS

Benda-benda yang tergantung di pohon itu kemudian serentak menyala, mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan layaknya kunang-kunang di malam hari. Mamori yang sedang berjalan ke arah pohon itu pun kembali terdiam. Astaga, ia merasa lututnya sangat lemas. Baru saja ia akan berterimakasih atas pertunjukan kembang api yang dipersiapkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, kini mereka menambah kejutan untuknya lagi. Sebuah formasi 'kunang-kunang' dengan bentuk 'M'.

Tanpa ragu lagi, ia berlari menuju pohon itu dan memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sungguh, Mamori merasa sangat tersentuh oleh serangkaian kejutan yang disiapkan oleh teman-temannya.

"_Minna, hontou ni arigatou_!" ujar Mamori sambil memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis. Sena dan Kurita hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Monta, Kuroki, Toganou, Juumonji, dan Daikichi hanya memberikan itu, Yukimitsu, Musashi, dan Doburoki-_sensei_ hanya mengangguk. Oh, jangan lupakan Taki yang hanya mengangkat kakinya sambil berputar-putar tidak karuan dan Suzuna yang memainkan pom-pomnya.

"Ada yang kurang," gumam Mamori sambil memegang dagunya. Seluruh anggota DDB hanya melihatnya heran.

"Dimana Ishimaru–_san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku disini, Anezaki-_san,_" jawab Ishimaru pelan. Ternyata sedari tadi lelaki berambut cepak pendek itu berada di belakang Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum malu. _Dia memang terlalu sederhana, _pikir semua orang bersamaan. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, tawa yang riang langsung membahana di sisi lapangan itu. Mereka saling mentertawakan kebodohan diri sendiri, saling membicarakan masa-masa saat mereka meraih impian ke _Christmast Bowl _bersama, lalu kembali tergelak hingga kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Pikiran mereka sibuk mencari topik untuk dibicarakan, sementara yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemuruh petir yang mengungkung langit Tokyo.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, sebaiknya kita pulang," sahut Yukimitsu pelan. Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats langsung mendongakkan kepala dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Hiruma hanya mendecak pelan. Gagal sudah rencana terakhir Hiruma untuk Mamori; bermain kembang api kecil bersama anggota DDB.

Monta—dengan gesitnya—langsung memanjat pohon besar itu dan melepaskan kabel–kabel yang terhubung dengan belasan bola lampu yang sudah dimatikan oleh Hiruma. Kumosubi, Kurita, Juumonji, Toganou dan Kuroki langsung membereskan kotak kayu besar yang berisi petasan, kembang api, kembang api kecil dan benda-benda lain yang dipersiapkan Hiruma. Sementara itu, Musashi, Taki, dan Kurita membawa kabel dan bola lampu itu. Lalu Suzuna dan Sena sibuk membawakan kado untuk Mamori. Dengan langkah berat, mereka meninggalkan lapangan itu. Usai sudah pesta _outdoor _yang bahkan baru sampai tahap awal itu.

"_Minna,_" gumam Mamori sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Tubuhnya terlihat pucat dan gemetaran. Teman-temannya langsung saja menghampirinya—kecuali Hiruma yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu.

"Ada apa, Mamori-_san_?" tanya Monta histeris sambil memegang siku tangan kanan Mamori.

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku—Lapar," jawab Mamori sambil memegang perutnya. Jawabannya itu hampir membuat komandan dari neraka—Hiruma Yoichi—tersedak permen karetnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Kurita, **_

_**04. 34 p.m, H-10**_

Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak pesta 'perpisahan' untuk Mamori, tapi Hiruma masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ia masih menatap lirih langit-langit kamar Kurita yang setiap hari ia datangi. Ya, Hiruma saat ini sedang berada di rumah Kurita untuk belajar bersama. Hee? Hiruma belajar bersama? Tentu saja itu benar-benar bohong. Mana ada manusia setengah setan seperti dia melakukan hal manis seperti itu? Kenyataannya ia hanya diam di ruangan itu sambil mengunyah permen karet _less sugar_-nya. Hiruma dan Musashi sebenarnya menemani Kurita belajar. Karena yah.. bisa dibilang kalau Kurita yang paling lemah dalam bidang akademis dibanding kedua sahabatnya itu. Bisakah hal ini disebut belajar bersama kalau Hiruma sejak empat hari yang lalu tidak pernah berkata apa-apa—apalagi membahas soal?

**Plop**

Suara letusan permen karet memecahkan suasana di antara mereka. Kurita takut-takutan melirik ke arah Hiruma. Yang dilirik-lirik merasa tidak peduli dan dengan santainya duduk di atas kursi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun?_" panggil Kurita ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Anezaki, kan?" Nah, kali ini bukan suara Kurita yang ragu-ragu, tapi suara berat dan tegas milik Musashi. Lelaki yang berotot itu sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan urusan malaikat-di-hati-sang-iblis itu. Hiruma langsung saja menggestur tubuhnya sehingga duduk berhadapan dengan kedua temannya yang sedang duduk di _kotatsu_. Musim gugur kali ini memang cukup dingin sehingga memaksa Kurita mengeluarkan _kotatsu_-nya. Suara gemericik air dari kolam milik Kurita menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar sekarang.

"Hasil soal Matematika yang kau kerjakan ini salah, Gendut Sialan," ujar Hiruma tiba-tiba sambil mengambil buku tulis Kurita. Seperti biasa, setan remaja (?) yang satu itu mengalihkan topik.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Hiruma, kukira kau bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Musashi sambil mengorek telinganya. Sementara itu, lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya yang ternyata sudah berani menggoda perasaannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Orangtua sialan?" tanya Hiruma santai, ia kembali memerhatikan buku tulis Kurita. Si empu-nya sendiri sejak tadi sudah tidak peduli dengan buku itu, ia sedang sibuk memerhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Musashi dan Hiruma sampai-sampai nama Anezaki Mamori masuk ke dalamnya. Entah kenapa, tubuh Kurita menegang sekaligus bergetar tak karuan.

'Jangan-jangan.. Hiruma dan Musashi.. terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Anezaki?' otak Kurita sudah muai menghasilkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sama sekali tidak logis.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Hiruma. Kau menyukainya, kan?" Musashi kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

'Astaga... kalau begitu..' Kurita menatap lirih kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Itu b-u-k-a-n urusanmu, Orangtua Sialan!" Jawab Hiruma kesal. Sekarang buku tulis itu sudah kembali ke atas _kotatsu._

"Kalau Anezaki menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku,"

"Lalu, kau sendiri menyukainya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri,"

"Mi—" Kurita hendak berbicara tapi—

"Baiklah, kupikir kau menyukainya, lalu kau tidak akan mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

—terpotong oleh Musashi.

"Mengutarakan apa?"

"Perasaanmu, Hiruma Yoichi," jawab Musashi sambil menekankan pada kata 'perasaanmu'.

"_Minna_—" Kurita hendak berbicara lagi, tapi—

"Hal tidak berguna macam apa itu?"

—terpotong lagi, kali ini oleh Hiruma.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal kalau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu? Dia sebentar lagi akan pergi, tidak akan ada kesempatan ke—"

"_Minna! _Tolong jangan memperebutkan Anezaki!" teriak Kurita. Sontak, kedua kepala sahabatnya itu langsung berbelok kepadanya. "HAA?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget keduanya, kabel yang sempat putus dari otak Kurita langsung tersambung lagi. "Ah, aku salah topik, ya?"

Hal itu sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, tawa Hiruma berhenti menggema di ruangan itu. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Seketika, bulu kuduknya merinding. Sayang sekali, Hiruma tidak mau mengakui kalau perasaannya tidak enak. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya—mentertawai Kurita—yang sempat terhenti.

_Seharusnya Hiruma tahu, _

_Mengabaikan pertanda yang diberikan alam bisa jadi kesalahan besar,_

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Mamori,**_

_**07. 56 p.m, H-7**_

_Puk, _

Mamori menutup buku pengetahuan umumnya dan menyimpannya kembali di rak buku. Ia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku setelah melewati ritualnya malam ini. Belajar. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu, ia benar-benar fokus dengan 5 buku pelajarannya dan selama 1 jam itupula, gadis itu benar-benar terputus dengan dunia luar. Menurutnya, belajar itu tidak perlu lama-lama. Cukup 1 atau 2 jam, tapi pada tiap menitnya itu seluruh pikiran kita terfokus pada pelajaran. Kini, efeknya mulai terasa. Ia bisa mengingat semua isi buku tersebut secara ringkas.

Besok adalah hari pertama ujian dan Mamori merasakan perutnya sedikit bergejolak. Tapi bukan bergejolak karena 'itu'. Tapi karena perasaan _nervous _yang memenuhi perutnya. Walaupun gadis itu sudah sering menghadapi perasaan seperti ini, ia tetap saja masih bingung. Gadis itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk di kamarnya. Ia menatap lirih langit-langit kamarnya. Walaupun seminggu sudah berlalu setelah pesta perpisahan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang terlupakan dan belum sempat gadis bermata cerah itu lakukan. Secara refleks, ia langsung melirik ke arah kiri, ke sebuah benda yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Ya, ia kembali menatap bingkai kayu yang berisi fotonya dengan teman-teman satu ekstrakulikulernya. _Amefuto. _Dan malam ini sepertinya Mamori akan kembali menatap foto di dalamnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mamori Anezaki merasakan dirinya tersedot pada memori-memori masa lalunya saat ia menatap foto itu. Kenangan manis maupun pahit kini terputar secara otomatis di kepalanya. Dan... kembali, gadis itu menatap sosok yang memiliki telinga _elf _itu. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, ia akhirnya tahu apa yang ia belum lakukan.

**.**

**.**

_Bandara Narita, 09. 11 a.m_

**Hari H**

Mamori Anezaki kembali menghela nafasnya panjang. Tubuhnya terasa semakin mendingin saat ia mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan terbang menuju London akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu teman-temannya mengantarnya ke Bandara, memeluk erat dirinya dan bertukar 'sampai jumpa'. Tapi ia masih merasakan ada yang kurang. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan jaket merah pemberian Suzuna. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan cemas.

"Ada apa Mamori?" tanya Mami Anezaki.

"Aku.. aku sepertinya butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Tubuhku terasa dingin," jawab Mamori sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Ah.. kau benar, AC bandara ini cukup kuat," ujar Tateo, ayah Mamori. "Sebaiknya kau ke _cafe_ bandara dulu, ambilah segelas kopi hangat, nanti ayah menyusulmu," sambungnya sambil menepuk pundak putrinya. Mamori kemudian tersenyum hangat dan langsung berjalan pelan menuju _cafe_ bandara. Entah karena keadaan bandara yang sangat ramai atau karena Mamori benar-benar kehilangan _sense _untuk merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan mengikutinya.

**.**

_Cafe Bandara, 09. 15 a.m_

Tidak sulit bagi Mamori untuk menemukan _cafe_ bandara itu. Dari tempat pengecekan _passport_, ia hanya cukup berjalan sedikit dan belok ke kanan. Saat ini, gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku paling ujung dekat jendela. Sebuah teh hijau hangat kini ada di hadapannya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa _nervous _yang kembali menyergapnya. Perasaan _nervous _kali ini terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan perasaan _nervous _yang dihadapinya seminggu yang lalu sebelum ujian. Ya, walaupun perasaan _nervous _itu langsung hilang saat dengan polosnya malaikat itu selesai mengerjakan soal ujian dalam waktu 30 menit. Ia meneguk teh panasnya itu dan kehangatan langsung saja menyebar di tenggorokan gadis keturunan blasteran itu.

"Manajer Sialan," panggil seseorang. Mamori langsung menengok ke arah suara yang _familiar_ itu. Gadis itu hampir saja tersedak saat ia melihat lelaki yang pernah menjadi kapten tim paling fenomenal setahun yang lalu itu. Lelaki itu seperti biasa mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa laptop Sony VAIO dan AK-47 tidak mendampingi kedatangannya hari ini. Tapi, sebuah kotak hitam lah yang menemani kedatangannya hari ini. Hiruma sendiri sebenarnya cukup kaget melihat teman satu angkatannya itu dengan rambut yang dikuncir, bukan diurai seperti biasa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat penampilan Mamori begitu. _Dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya.._

Lelaki itu dengan dinginnya melangkah melewati pandangan heran sekaligus takut dari pengunjung cafe itu. Sesampainya di meja Mamori, Hiruma langsung saja duduk dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. Untung saja teh yang dipesan Mamori tidak tersenggol. Mamori sendiri tidak memprotes perilaku kaptennya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Perilaku tidak sopannya itu memang sudah mendarah daging,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hiruma tidak diam saja, ia meletakkan kotak hitam itu di atas meja dan mendorongnya hingga sampai ke ujung lainnya. Mamori menatap heran kotak itu. _Hadiah_?

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, Mamori membuka kotak hitam itu. Matanya sukses melebar dan bersinar cerah saat melihat figur-figur kecil berbaju merah di dalamnya. Mamori ingat benar, figur dari karet itu pernah digunakan Hiruma saat mengatur strategi pertandingan melawan Oujou White Knights. Dilihatnya figur-figur itu dengan seksama. Ada Sena dengan _eyeshield_-nya, Hiruma dengan senjatanya, Kurita, bahkan sekarang ada tambahan Taki dengan posisi kakinya yang 180 derajat simetris ke atas, Kumosubi dengan hidung merahnya, Monta dengan sarung tangan Honjo, ha-haa-haa bersaudara yang tangannya saling menempel, Yukimitsu dengan kepala yang tidak botak lagi, Ishimaru dengan tampang sederhananya, Musashi dengan otot yang besar, Cerberus, Butaberus dan Suzuna yang sama-sama mengenakan pom-pom, Doburoki-_sensei _dengan botol _sake_-nya, dan.. seorang gadis berambut _auburn _dengan sebuah _creampuff _di tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Hiruma-_kun._" Mamori memberikan sebuah figur pada Hiruma, "aku tidak membutuhkan yang satu ini," sambungnya. Gadis itu kemudian menggelindingkan figur wanita itu ke ujung lainnya hingga sampai di tangan besar Hiruma. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, mata Hiruma dan Mamori saling beradu.

_Sapphire _dan _emerald _bertemu_._

Tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang mengedipkan mata. Mereka berdua saling menyelami mata orang di hadapannya. Kali ini, tidak ada kekesalan yang tersirat pada mata mereka. Hanya ada perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Hanya ada perasaan itu—walaupun bibir mereka berdua pasti menyangkalnya. Tatapan Hiruma tidak garang, tidak tegas. Namun, tidak juga lembut. Begitu pula dengan tatapan yang diberikan Mamori, tidak ada rasa kesal, tidak ada acara memelototi. Namun tidak pula terlihat lembut. Yang ada hanyalah wajah Hiruma yang terpantul di mata biru Mamori dan sebaliknya. Sejenak, mereka berdua merasakan kalau tidak ada siapapun di antara mereka.

Saat mereka berdua mengedip, mereka akhirnya saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Dada Hiruma terasa hangat, begitu pula dengan Mamori. Gadis itu sedikit malu, terlihat jelas di pipinya ada sedikit rona merah, Walaupun tidak ada kata-kata yang mewakili, tidak ada kontak fisik yang terasa, tidak ada gerakan tangan untuk menyampaikan pesan itu, hati mereka sudah bisa saling merasakan. Hanya lewat tatapan mata, kedua insan yang berbeda karakter itu bisa menyampaikan semuanya. Semua perasaan yang terbentuk dalam putaran waktu.

"Pesawat yang akan terbang ke London akan segera tiba, kepada para penumpang, diharapkan segera bersiap," berita yang disampaikan lewat _speaker _yang terdapat di _cafe _itu langsung memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Hiruma langsung saja menurunkan kakiknya dari atas meja dan Mamori langsung saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hiruma-_kun_," sahut Mamori dengan suara bergetar sambil membawa kotak itu dan berlari pelan keluar meninggalkan _cafe. _Meninggalkan Hiruma dengan sejuta kebingungan yang melanda hatinya. _Kenapa pesawatnya datang di saat seperti ini? Sialan! _Pikir Hiruma dan Mamori bersamaan.

Hiruma hanya memandangi figur wanita berambut _auburn_ yang ada di tangannya, menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu dari seluruh orang yang ada di _cafe _itu. Tak lama, ia pun meninggalkan _cafe_ dengan senyuman tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Hiruma kini sudah berada di apartemennya. Dengan figur karet yang masih ia genggam erat, ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Entah tidak puas atau apa, ia terus saja memandangi prototipe dari manajernya itu. Ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Ia belum tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Mamori kepadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin Mamori disini, ia ingin Mamori menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang tadi ia rasakan itu... pokoknya ia ingin bukti! Sebuah seringai menakutkan tiba-tiba terukir di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas hitamnya. Lelaki itu sudah menentukan pilihannya dan ia akan berusaha mati-matian untuk pilihan yang diambilnya itu; menemukan 'oksigen'nya agar ia bisa kembali bernafas dengan tenang.

"Perasaan sialan, eh?" gumam Hiruma kemudian meninggalkan apartemennya. Lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju _lift _dan turun menuju lantai 1. Ia bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya itu, mata _emerald_-nya melihat sekumpulan taksi yang sudah siap sedia di seberang jalan. Melihat lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna merah, ia langsung saja menyebrangi jalan dan hendak mengancam si supir supaya mengantarnya—

DUAAAAK!

Tubuh lelaki yang pernah melewati _deathmarch _itu tertabrak oleh sebuah truk pengantar barang. Badannya yang pernah mencapai _bench press_ seberat 75 kg itu kini terpelanting sejauh 15 meter. Bisa terbayangkan bukan bagaimana kecepatan truk itu? Dengan lemah, tubuhnya terbaring di pinggir jalan. Kepalanya sukses mendarat di aspal jalan yang keras, membuat pelipisnya berlumuran darah. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung saja menghampiri lelaki itu. Orang-orang itu sibuk menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Sesaat mereka melupakan fakta kalau lelaki yang tertabrak itu adalah orang yang paling mereka takuti. Walaupun mereka menyadarinya, mereka pasti akan tetap membantunya. Bagaimanapun juga, nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan disini. Sirine ambulan kemudian memenuhi langit-langit perempatan jalan itu.

—ke Bandara Narita, mengejar pesawat selanjutnya yang terbang ke London, dan menemukan oksigennya—manajer sialannya itu. Itulah pilihan yang diambil seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Sayang, saat kakinya menyentuh aspal, warna lampu lalu lintas itu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

**.**

**.**

Mamori sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, pesawat kelas eksekutif ini baru menjalani _take off_ dari Bandara Narita. Pesawat ini kini sedang terbang dalam ketinggian yang sedang. Mamori yang duduk dekat jendela bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas langit. Terlihat gedung-gedung _modern_ berdiri tegak, saling berlomba-lomba mencapai langit. Terlihat juga Tokyo Tower, tempat dimana Hiruma Yoichi pernah mengadakan latihan neraka dengan judul 'The Tower Of Hell'. _Hiruma banget. _Mamori tersenyum kecil saat mengingat hal itu. Ia kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan dari pesawat. Dilihatnya sebuah cahaya merah yang bersinar kelap-kelip dari sebuah persimpangan jalan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kecelakaan, ya?" gumamnya. Merasa agak sedikit lelah dan pusing, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang yang cukup empuk. Ia menutup matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Merasa bosan, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya; sebuah figur manusia berambut pirang _spike _yang terbuat dari karet. Ia memang sengaja menyimpan figur itu di sakunya. Memisahkan figur sang kapten dengan figur lainnya yang tersimpan di dalam kopernya. Tapi ia baru menyadari.. figur itu terlihat aneh dengan kepala yang terlepas dari badannya.

"Astaga, Hiruma-_kun _pasti akan membunuhku kalau tahu figur ini rusak!" pekik Mamori. Beberapa penumpang meliriknya tajam, gadis itu kemudian membungkuk pelan sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos jendela di sebelah Mamori. Gadis itu mengeluh pelan saat matanya terkena pantulan sinar matahari dari figur kaptennya. Ia menjauhkan figur itu dari sinar matahari dan menyadari bahwa di badan figur itu terdapat sesuatu yang berkilauan. Ia mencabut benda itu dan mendapati sebuah benda seperti donat ukuran kecil dengan batu _emerald_ menempel di pinggirannya.

"Cincin?"

**.**

**.**

Terkadang manusia merasa segala kejadian dalam hidupnya itu terjadi dikarenakan takdir. Sungguh, kata takdir itu hanya sebuah manifestasi dari apa yang terjadi pada hidup kita, bukan yang menyebabkannya.

Terkadang manusia sering menyebutkan bahwa dia telah bebas dari penjajahan. Bebas dari ikatan yang membelenggu. Tapi sungguh, manusia itu tidak akan pernah bisa disebut bebas sepenuhnya saat ia masih menyesali keputusannya.

Dan saat ini, lelaki berambut _spike _itu sudah menjadi manusia yang bebas. Ia tidak mengutuk 'takdir'nya saat kepalanya menghantam aspal. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang ia cintai, walaupun hal itu pada akhirnya membuat waktunya untuk menghirup nafas di bumi semakin sedikit. Walaupun ia disebut setan, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas segala sesuatu yang ia dapatkan, baik itu hal yang buruk, maupun baik. Ia sepenuhnya memilih jalan yang ia tempuh. Ia tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak menyesal walaupun bibirnya bisa mengecap darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, 'perasaannya' sudah tersampaikan. Dan Hiruma Yoichi merasa hal itu cukup untuk menjadi penutup dalam hidupnya yang sederhana.

Tubuh lelaki itu semakin mendingin, telinga _elf _kebanggaannya tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, kulit putihnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain dingin yang menusuk-nusuk, matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun selain putih dan otaknya yang jenius tahu benar... untuk saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain mengukir seringai setannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_**Yang kamu pilh mungkin menjadi hal terpenting, tapi bagaimana kamu menyikapi pilihanmu lah hal yang terpenting**_** -Carnadeite-]**

**~F.I.N~**

I give my greatest thanks to those people,

**Karin-Mikkadhira-**

**Sakuraba-chan**

**Iin cka You-nii**

**Kuro Nami**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**

**G-Dragon Bigbang**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**

Who want to spend their time to review chapter 2.

And for you, who read this—weird—story,

Thank you so much, dear :* #pelukcium #dor

Dan inilah balasan untuk review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

**G-Dragon Bigbang: **Halo juga, G-san~! ^^ #seenaknyamanggil. Iya, kakak aku lagi galau tuh #plak. Ahahaha, aku ngakak da baca promosinya itu~ tapi sayang ya telat ngasih idenyaa :( Iyaa~ ini chappie (?) terakhir T.T sedih rasanya.. ahaha, maaf update-nya g bisa secepet gledek. Okee~ aku bakal semangat~ dirimu juga ya, G-san~!

**Y0uNii D3ViLL: **apanya yang keren? #celingak-celinguk. Aha~! #lampunyala. Kemampuan saya membuat HiruMamo Ooc? Itu sih sudah biasa.. #plakduak. Kekekekekekeke, Hiru sih mana bisa tahan jauh-jauhan sama Mamo~ semoga chappie (?) ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kamu~ ^^ n maaf update-nya gak secepet jet m(_ _)m

**Karin-Mikkadhira-: **terimakasih atas sambutannya :) APAA? Author berpengalaman? _Glek, _aku.. sih.. masih.. pemula.. #senyum malu-malu #duak. Makasih buat pujian dan kritiknya~. Terutama untuk kritiknya yang sangat membangun. Semoga saja di cerita berikutnya kesalahan-kesalahan kecil/besar bisa dikurangi. :"3 yap, semoga UAS-nya juga berhasil, Karin-san a.k.a UMMA~ :**

Yosh! Untuk yang lainnya, saya sudah balas review kalian lewat PM, :)

**.**

**.**

**0.**

**Waktunya tralala-trilili with author yang GAJE ini! X)**

Oke, oke, oke, dipersilahkan untuk para reader untuk antri di barisan sebelah sini untuk mendapatkan tiket gratis memukul saya karena telah membuat Hiruma mati dalam fic yang abal ini T_T

**Hontou ni gomennasai minna!**

#terutama buat fans Hiruma

Habis gimana yaa~ dari awal saya udah nulis kata-kata _deathchara _di warning-nya. Jadi mau tak mau, aku publish ending versi pertama dari 4 versi yang sudah disiapkan.. intinya, saya merasa **bersalah** kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu sesuai apa yang telah saya tulis/katakan.. =,= Tapi.. tapi.. Gak elit banget yah Hiruma mati dalam keadaan seperti itu? Fic buatan siapa sih ini? Minta di bunuh ya? #Woy! Fic ini juga diselesaikan dalam waktu yang sangat tidak menguntungakan, sehari sebelum ulum. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan EYD atau keabalan yang makin meningkat, silahkan salahkan jadwal ulum. #dzig. Jujur, saya bener-bener gak PD pas publish chappie terakhir ini T_T jadi.. ah, begitulah. Tidak perlu dikasih tahu kan alasannya kenapa? #nunjuk-nunjukendingficdiatas. Saya jadi ragu; apa fic ini layak dibaca? #mintajawabanT_T

Kalau ada yang mau kritik silahkan saja, saya usahakan untuk menerima kritik itu dengan lapang dada dan berusaha intropeksi diri dan mengubah kesalahan saya.. :')

**2. **

**Lalu, saya juga mau bertanya**,

Apakah Hiru/Mamo/Sena/Suzu/Musashi/Monta/siapapun yang ada di fic saya ini Ooc? Tolong dijawab ya karena ini penting untuk masa depan kualitas fic saya #cielahbahasanya#duak

m(_ _)m

**3. **

**That's it!**

Untuk semuanya yang **nggak** puas dengan ending yang—nista—seperti ini, silahkan bilang saja melalui kotak review~ #disarankan juga untuk reader yang sudah puas untuk mengomentari fic ini, mau ngasih pujian atau apa.. terserah~ :)

Kalau nantinya banyak yang tidak suka dengan ending ini, saya nanti publish ending versi kedua.

Kalau masih banyak yang belum puas, saya publish ending versi ketiga, dst..

#Sebenarnya saya pribadi sih lebih suka ending yang ini #diganyangfansHiruma

**4.**

**tapi..**

mungkin untuk rikues endingnya gak akan bisa dipublish sekarang-sekarang karena saya mau kembali ke rumah awal saya, FictionPress. Intinya, saya mau Hiatus di FES21. Saya mau menyelesaikan Original Multichapter Fic yang sempat terabaikan sepanjang tahun 2011 ini.

Ada yang mau membaca cerita saya? Judulnya **Country Of Seventh Demons**

Silahkan dibaca di FictionPress dan di-review :)

Siapa tahu itu bisa menghapuskan sedikit kerinduan pada saya #pedetingkatdewa

.

**5. **

**Ayo lupakan fic aneh di atas,**

**Kalau fic tersebut meninggalkan kesan baik/buruk di hati Anda,**

**Silahkan tumpahkan semua keluh kesah Anda di kotak review saya.**

**.**

**6. **

**Btw, inilah draft yang ada dalam otak saya: **

"**Silent Facts"**

Hints: (Multichapter, Crossover ES21 & Detective Conan, Crime-Romance)

"**Faktor X"**

Hints: (Oneshot, ES21, crack-pair, Romance)

**C."Concealed Love"**

Hints: (Oneshot, ES21, sekuel dari Choice, Romance-Spiritual)

**D."How Devil Shows His Kind Attitude"**

Hints: (Multichapter, ES21, AgonMamoHiru (?), Friendship),

Ayo pilih mau yang mana dulu? Eh.. #tiba-tibadiam#ingetCOSD. Oke, untuk yang draft ini nanti saja saya buatnya, mungkin setelah COSD setidaknya sampai terselesaikan 3 atau 4 chapter. Inget2 judulnya dan bilang saja mau yang mana dulu, nanti saya usahakan untuk membuatnya. Semoga salah satu/semua draft yang ada di otak saya ini bisa direalisasikan menjadi fic yang tidak abal dan berkualitas! Doakan saja! :D

**7. PLEASE MISS ME,**

**Carnadeite**

**{27****th ****October 2011 until 4****th ****december, 2011 (12:46 p.m)}**

'**Choice'**

**It's formally finish.**


End file.
